According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,380, entitled as “Spraying gun having flow rate control effect”, an end of a detergent tube 4 is connected to a connecting member 3. A water outlet conduit 41 of the detergent tube 4 is closely put to a water passage 32 of the connecting member 3. The connecting member 3 has a mounting portion 31 for connecting a water inlet connector 1 after passing through a through hole 25 of an adjusting member 2. An inside of the mounting portion 31 has a water dividing bar 35 capable of communicating with the water passage 32. A top of the mounting portion 31 has a water inlet hole 34 horizontally passing through. A periphery of the water passage 32 of the connecting member 3 has a detergent channel 37 communicating with a detergent conduit 42. The periphery of the mounting portion 31 of the connecting member 3 has two detergent passages 36 for communicating with the detergent channel 37. The inside of the adjusting member 2 has a catch portion 24. The catch portion 24 has two detergent holes 26 for aligning the two detergent passages 36. A receiving recess 27 is formed on an upper end of the catch portion 24, and provided for containing the connecting member 3. A corresponding side of an internal wall of the catch portion 24 has a plurality of elongated recessed water connecting portions 23 and a stop edge 22. The inside of the water inlet connector 1 has a horizontal sealing wall so as to partition a water inlet chamber 12 for connecting a water source and a mounting recess 15 for connecting the mounting portion 31 of the connecting member 3. An upper side of the water inlet chamber 12 of the water inlet connector 1 has a water outlet hole 13. An external surface of the water outlet hole 13 is adjusted and driven to closely attach the stop edge 22 of the adjusting member 2 or the plurality of elongated recessed water connecting portions 23 by rotating the adjusting member 2.
When the water outlet hole of the water inlet connector is at the plurality of elongated recessed water connecting portions via the rotation of the adjusting member, the water source is guided through the water inlet hole of the connecting member, and then enters into the water passage from the water dividing bar, and finally connected to the water outlet conduit of the detergent tube to directly guide water. In the meanwhile, If the two detergent passages of the connecting member corresponding to the two detergent holes of the adjusting member is synchronously adjusted, a portion of water can be guided into the inside of the detergent tube through the detergent passages and the detergent holes so as to mix with detergent. Water then is guided to flow into the water inlet hole from the original inlet and outlet.
However, the drawbacks of the foregoing structure are that the sequence of inflow and outflow is not planned after the two detergent passages of the connecting member correspond to the two detergent holes of the adjusting member. Consequently, after water enters into the two detergent holes of the adjusting member simultaneously, water may not be effectively guided into the detergent tube, and detergent may not be guided via the detergent holes from the detergent tube as well. The structure is an ineffective design.
Accordingly, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a spray gun capable of mixing detergent.